ADIK KELAS
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Taeyong risih, ada seorang adik kelas yang terus2an mengganggunya! Sebenarnya apa yg diinginkan adik kelasnya itu? Jaeyong! Jaehyun x Taeyong. Oneshoot! RnR?


**ADIK KELAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!: BoysLove, School life, drama dikit, romance gagal, lil bit humor, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Taeyong pusing! Pasalnya selama seminggu ini ada adik kelas tingkat 1 yang selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dari awal ospek, anak ini memang sudah mencari gara-gara! Entah itu tidak bawa peralatan yang disuruh lah, rambut yang agak gondrong lah, seragam yang berantakan lah, dan masih banyak lagi membuat Taeyong, si ketua osis kena tegur oleh kepala kedisiplinan sekolah! Hah sudah 2 kali dirinya terkena marah oleh si tua bangka itu dan saat ini kepalanya benar-benar mau pecah!

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

Taeyong menatap anak tingkat 1 itu dengan tatapan sebal, dongkol, dan emosi. Seperti biasa, para anggota osis berdiri di depan pagar sambil memeriksa setiap murid yang hendak masuk ke sekolah. Jika ada yang melangar? Tentu dengan senang hati mereka memberikan sanksi. Dan selama seminggu ini pula dia terus-terusan membuat ulah.

Yang ditanya hanya memberikan cengiran konyolnya. Untung tampan, batin Taeyong. Loh? Terus kenapa kalau tampan? Tidak ada hubungannya kali!

Namanya Jung Jaehyun, dia itu tampan. Kelewat tampan malah. Punya dimple di kanan kiri pipinya, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih mulus, bibirnya _sexy_ , suaranya? Oh jangan ditanya! Setiap dia mengeluarkan suaranya seluruh siswa siswi yang berada disekitarnya menjadi diam dan menatap kearah anak itu dengan pandangan memuja. Pesona Jung Jaehyun memang tidak terkalahkan. Oh satu lagi, dia juga anak orang kaya. Terbukti kok setiap tiba disekolah mobil yang dipakainya sering berganti-ganti model. Tapi sayang, Jaehyun itu sepertinya kurang perhatian. Makannya dia selalu cari-cari perhatian pada Taeyong!

Taeyong saja nih? Iya! Karena tidak tau mengapa, jika berhadapan dengan anggota osis lainnya selain Taeyong si Jaehyun ini hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya yang menyeramkan. Jika dengan sang ketua osis? Wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi lebih ekspresif. Kenapa begitu? Jangan tanya Taeyong, karena dia juga tidak tau jawabannya.

"Hehehe, selamat pagi senior Taeyong." Ucap Jaehyun tidak nyambung. Orang ditanya apa jawabnya malah apa. _Out of topic_ sekali.

Si ketua osis mungil –kata Jaehyun, iya sih memang mungil, karena tubuh Jaehyun itu besar!- hanya mendengus malas dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Jung Jaehyun lagi? Apa lagi yang kau perbuat hari ini, hah?"

"Dia mewarnai rambutnya!" teriak salah satu anggota osis sekaligus sahabat Taeyong, Doyoung. Si ketua osis itu tidak menyadarinya rupanya. Saat mendengar teriakan Doyoung, dirinya langsung memperhatikan rambut Jaehyun.

Tanpa sadar, Taeyong membuka mulutnya dan terdiam terpaku melihat rambut si adik kelas yang berubah menjadi warna _blonde_. _'astaga kenapa tampan sekali?!_ ' batin Taeyong berseru tanpa sadar. Yang diperhatikan mengembangkan _smirk_ andalannya saat merasa bahwa ketua osis mungilnya suka melihat penampilan barunya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan penampilan baruku senior Taeyong?"

Mendengar suara berat itu membuat lelaki manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memasang wajah juteknya –yang menurut Jaehyun itu sangat menggemaskan- kembali.

"Jung Jaehyun, kau mewarnai rambutmu, kau juga membawa rokok, lalu sepatumu berwarna hijau. Tiga pelanggaran dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan membawamu kehadapan Heechul saem."

Mata Jaehyun melotot, "apa?! Tidak tidak. Biasanya aku hanya akan terkena hukuman darimu dan aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya tapi kenapa sekarang harus Heechul saem?!"

Iya, Heechul saem itu kepala kedisiplinan sekolah. Si tua bangka Taeyong menyebutnya. Walaupun Taeyong anak yang patuh dan disiplin tapi dia dan seluruh sekolahpun tidak menyukai Heechul saem yang terkenal sadis jika sudah memberikan hukuman. Taeyong tersenyum remeh melihat ekspresi panik si anak berandal dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Ayolah jika kau lelaki _gentle_ kau harus berani bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang kau lakukan. "

Jaehyun cemberut, otaknya berpikir mencari akal, dengan senyum lebar ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong, "senior manis sepertimu tidak cocok berbuat kejam dengan adik tingkatnya," Jaehyun mengibaskan satu tangannya, "akan lebih baik jika senior manis sepertimu pergi kencan denganku."

PLAK

"Doyoung, Ten cepat bawa anak ini kehadapan Heechul saem!" setelah menampar wajah tampan Jaehyun, ia berteriak dan menyuruh anggota osis lainnya untuk membawa berandalan itu ke hadapan kepala kedisiplinan sekolah. Setalah itu ia langsung pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kasar.

"Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Sial, lancang sekali anak itu."

Bukannya kesakitan karena ditampar, Jaehyun malah tersenyum samar sambil memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Ia memperhatikan punggung yang semakin menjauh itu sambil menggumam, "Lee Taeyong dengan segala tindakkan imutnya."

"Jung Jaehyun-ssi, mari ikut kami ke ruang Heechul saem."

Yah, setidaknya jika nanti Heechul memberikan hukuman sadis, Jaehyun bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban dari si manis bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin sangat penuh. Taeyong jadi menyesal karena baru kekantin setelah bel berbunyi 10menit. Ia harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dulu tadi dengan kelompok belajarnya, mengakibatkan meja kantin sudah penuh tidak menyisakan tempat untuknya.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas."

"Jangan! Aku tau kau sudah kelaparan kan makannya tadi saat diskusi kau buru-buru membahas pembagian tugas." Johnny, teman sekelas Taeyong menahan tangan itu ketika ia hendak berbalik badan. Saat mereka sedang mencari celah kosong, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"John hyung! Disini!" sebuah tangan melambai kearah Johnny, dengan senyum cerah ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana dengan menyeret tubuh mungil temannya itu.

Setelah sampai, Johnny langsung mengambil tempat duduk dipaling pinggir karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Satu lagi ada dihadapan Johnny, tapi itu berarti Taeyong harus duduk berdampingan dengan... Jung Jaehyun! Kenapa hidupnya tidak lepas dari bocah berandal ini?

"Duduklah Taeyongie, biar aku yang pesankan makanan." Ujar Johnny sambil berdiri dan melesat untuk memesan makanan. Taeyong menatap ke tempat duduk mereka, bisa ia lihat semuanya adalah murid tingkat 1. Pasti mereka semua komplotan Jaehyun, pikir Taeyong. Dengan berat hati ia mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk ia menatap teman dihadapannya ini.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Johnny bingung, ia baru sampai memesan makanan tapi saat santai temannya itu malah memasang wajah yang tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan bocah berandal ini?"

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya, jadi Taeyong tidak suka dengan Jaehyun? "sejak dirinya masuk ke tim basket. Kau tau Taeyongie, kemampuan Jaehyun saat bermain basket benar-benar hebat! Mungkin permainannya hampir sepadan dengan atlet basket diluaran sana."

Taeyong menjatuhkan rahangnya, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. "jadi maksudmu bocah berandal ini jago bermain basket?"

"Kau meragukanku?" itu bukan Johnny, melainkan suara lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Taeyong menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaehyun.

"Tidak, hanya saja sedikit tidak percaya bocah berandal yang sukanya melanggar aturan ternyata hebat dalam bermain basket."

Jaehyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh, dengan iseng ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuat tubuh Taeyong mendadak menjadi kaku.

"Deal?" tanya Jaehyun saat selesai membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taeyong. yang ditanya masih terdiam, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Duh bagaimana ini? Taeyong kan payah dalam bermain basket, masa ia harus mengaku kalau tidak bisa bermain basket sih? Kan malu dong! Akhirnya dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Jaehyun bersorak senang sedangkan Johnny diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"satu minggu dari sekarang. Persiapkan dirimu, senior."

Taeyong menghela napasnya. Jika seperti ini ia harus rajin dan giat berlatih basket dirumahnya setiap pulang sekolah dengan menyuruh Johnny mengajarkannya. Pokoknya Taeyong harus menang walaupun kemungkinannya amat sangat kecil tapi ia harus tetap berusaha.

" _bertandinglah denganku jika kau tidak percaya. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jika aku kalah aku akan berhenti melanggar peraturan, tapi jika kau yang kalah kau harus menjadi kekasihku."_

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengatuk. Lelaki manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tidak jadi karena mendengar suara getaran di ponselnya menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas lalu mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

" _Senior Taeyong."_

Wajah Taeyong langsung berubah masam saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya, "darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

" _Wah wah.. galak sekali."_ Terdengar suara kekehan disebrang sana, _"mudah saja. Aku hanya tinggal meminta kepada John hyung dan dia langsung memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma."_

'Johnny sialan. Awas kau!' bantin Taeyong. temannya itu benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur."

" _Eiy, aku baru saja menghubungimu masa sudah ingin tidur sih?"_ Taeyong tidak menjawab, tapi Jaehyun tidak mau menyerah, _"bagaimana? Apa senior sudah berlatih? Ahh~ aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku."_

"Berisik!"

Jaehyun tertawa, Lee Taeyong dengan sifat tsunderenya. _"senior, aku serius lho."_

"Serius apanya hah?!"

" _Serius untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku~"_

Adik kelasnya ini waras tidak sih? Bilangnya serius tapi nadanya terdengar main-main, "Jaehyun. Ini sudah malam kau harus tidur karena besok pagi kau harus sekolah! Jangan lupa untuk menghilangkan warna pirang dirambutmu itu. aku tutup!"

Taeyong benar-benar menutup sambungannya. Diletakkan kasar ponselnya diatas meja dan kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya, menghembuskan napasnay keras sambil bergumam, 'Jung Jaehyun sialan.'

..

Jaehyun terkekeh saat sambungan telponnya terputus begitu saja. Entahlah, ia semakin hari semakin ingin memiliki senior mungil itu. berawal dari ospek, ketika Taeyong sedang berdiri di podium untuk menyambut para murid baru, disitu Jaehyun langsung tau bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Klasik memang, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Ia boleh saja terlihat sempurna diluar, namun siapa yang tau jika sebenarnya Jaehyun adalah anak yang kurang perhatian? Dirinya memang berlimpah harta, tapi menjadi anak tunggal adalah mimpi buruk untuknya. Ia tidak pernah berbagi keluh kesah kepada siapapun. Bukan berarti Jaehyun tidak punya teman, hanya saja ia tidak nyaman jika berbicara dengan orang lain apalagi mereka tidaklah dekat. Dengan ayah dan ibunya? Jangan harap. Dalam setahun saja mereka hanya akan pulang paling banyak 5 kali. Jaehyun sudah kenyang hidup sendiri, ia kesepian tentu saja. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Teman-temannya mendekatinya hanya karena mengincar duitnya, tidak benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganya. Darimana Jaehyun tau? Dia bisa merasakannya walau hanya sekali melihat. Itulah kenapa ia amat sangat gencar mendekati seniornya, ia bisa melihat jika senior Taeyong adalah orang yang hangat, meskipun tertutup dengan sifat tsundere miliknya. Jaehyun sengaja melanggar peraturan sekolah hanya demi merebut perhatian sang pujaan hati. Jaehyun juga rela jika harus melakukan hukuman jika yang menyuruh adalah senior Taeyong. Jaehyun gila? Iya dia gila, gila karena haus akan perhatian dari Taeyong. ia tidak peduli, selama itu membuatnya bahagia kenapa tidak?

"Lee Taeyong.. aku akan segera mendapatkanmu."

.

.

.

Ini sudah berjalan 4 hari sejak dimana Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk bertanding basket. Selama 4 hari ini juga Jaehyu terus menerus mengekori Taeyong bak anak ayam yang mengikuti kemanapun induknya pergi! Taeyong kesal, super kesal. Jaehyun itu masih saja berulah, tapi sudah tidak begitu parah. Rambutnya pun sudah kembali menjadi warna hitam legam, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan—eh tidak tidak!

Seperti sekarang, pulang sekolah Taeyong mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi bahan tugas-tugasnya. Ia bersama dengan Yuta dan Taeil duduk dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal, tapi seseorang yang tidak diundang mengganggunya membuat mereka bertiga tidak bisa konsentrasi!

"Senior Taeyong, kau tidak bosan berada diperpustakaan seperti ini?"

"Senior Taeyong aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar juga?"

"Ayo kita pergi makan, senior. Aku yang traktir deh."

"Hei senior, sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan buku-buku membosankan itu? kau mengacuhkanku!"

Astaga! Sudah cukup kesabaran Taeyong. dengan kasar ia meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap lelaki dhadapannya dengan tajam.

"Berisik Jaehyun! Pulang sana kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

Bukannya takut, Jaehyun hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "akhirnya kau tidak mengabaikanku. Ayo temani aku makan senior Taeyong. setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang deh."

Saat hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, sebuah suara mendahuluinya, "sudahlah Yongie, lebih baik kau temani anak ini. Dia begitu berisik dan aku kehilangan konsentrasiku." Ucap Taeil, salah satu teman Taeyong dan diangguki oleh Yuta. Cengiran Jaehyun semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Tuhkan! Mereka saja mengerti, masa senior tidak mau mengerti diriku sih?"

Taeyong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui ajakan adik kelasnya itu. ya memang sih Taeyong juga sedikit lapar, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya, mau taruh dimana wajah manisnya ini?

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah restaurant bintang 5. Ini bukan permintaan Taeyong, melainkan ulah Jaehyun. Dan yang terpenting, saat ini mereka berada di ruang VIP! Yang membuat Taeyong tercengang adalah, restaurant ini milik keluarga Jung. Wah sebenarnya seberapa kaya lelaki yang menjadi adik kelasnya ini?

"Aku sudah memesankan menu spesial di restaurant ini, senior. Dan aku jamin pasti kau akan ketagihan saat memakannya."

Lelaki manis yang diajak bicara itu hanya menggumam, masih sibuk dengan pemandangan di restaurant Jaehyun. Mewah sekali, di setiap sudut dinding terdapat wallpaper aesthetic berwarna gold bercampur biru laut. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah lampu crystal yang besar, sangat indah. Mata Taeyong berbinar saat melihat beberapa lukisan abstrak di dinding ruangan.

"Jaehyun, aku tidak menyangka kau sekaya ini, hidupmu pasti sangat bahagia." Taeyong menggumam, mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lelaki yang berada didepannya itu.

Jaehyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tayong kira anak itu akan besar kepala setelah mendengar pujiannya, tapi ia salah. Tatapan matanya kini terlihat kosong.

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu. tapi yang perlu kau ketahui. Aku tidak sebahagia yang kalian pikirkan."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia tak paham dengan ucapan Jaehyun. "tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin senior tau." Sambungnya.

"Hyung. Panggil aku hyung jika kita sedang berada diluar sekolah."Jaehyun mengangguk. Kemudian tak lama pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat berbagai makanan tersaji dedepan matanya.

"Sial Jaehyun—ini.. kau tidak salah memesan makanan?!" tanpa sadar lelaki manis itu memekik saking terkejutnya, membuat lelaki dihadapanya terkekeh.

"Hyung, kau lucu sekali."

"Jaehyun aku serius!"

Taeyong menatap sebal kearah adik kelasnya itu. ia bisa melihat jika sekarang lelaki tampan itu sedang mengangkat kedua tanganya didepan dada tanda ia menyerah.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan itu hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng, tidak habis pikir, " _steak_ dari sapi kobe? Ikan fugu? Lobster? Jaehyun, kau tau makanan ini semua adalah makanan yang—" ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hei santai saja hyung, lagipula restaurant ini milik keluargaku jadi kami tidak akan rugi jika hanya mengeluarkan makanan ini. Ayo sekarang makanlah, aku tau kau sudah lapar sedari tadi hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu seniornya itu. rasanya dirinya ingin menggigiti pipi milik Taeyong.

Akhirnya mereka mulai makan. Tak henti-hentinya Taeyong menggumamkan kata 'whoa' setiap ia mencicipi makanan yang tersaji, membuat Jaehyun gemas dan harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menciumi seluruh wajah seniornya. Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil berbincang sesekali, sebenarnya lebih banyak Jaehyun yang berbicara sih Taeyong hanya sesekali menanggapinya, dirinya hanya ingin fokus memakan makanan lezatnya!

Taeyong sudah selesai makan. Ia begitu takjub dengan rasa makanan di restaurant ini, ternyata Jaehyun benar. Taeyong benar-benar ketagihan dengan rasa makanan disini! Ia juga baru tau jika posri makan Jaehyun itu lebih banyak 2 kali lipat dari dirinya. Pantas saja baru tingkat satu tapi tubuhnya sudah bongsor begitu, tidak heran karena Jaehyun adalah seorang _food figther_.

Selesai makan, Jaehyun menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya. Taeyong bingung. Mereka kan masih sekolah dan belum legal untuk meminum itu, apalagi Jaehyun yang umurnya lebih muda dua tahun dari Taeyong.

"Minumlah hyung, ini wine terbaik yang disediakan di restaurant kami. Wine ini berumur 24 tahun."

Mulut Taeyong menganga, ia tidak bodoh. Pastilah wine ini mahal sekali harganya, duh hidup tuan muda Jung Jaehyun makmur sekali ya!

Dengan ragu akhirnya lelaki manis itu mengambil gelas yang tengah disodorkan oleh Jaehyun, setelah itu adik kelasnya mengajaknya untuk bersulang sebelum meminumnya. Perlahan Taeyong meminum cairan berwarna merah itu. dan setelah cairan itu mengalir ditenggorokannya, barulah Taeyong merasakan kenikmatanya. Hebat! Ini adalah minuman ternikmat yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Tatapan mata mereka saling bertubrukkan, mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Untuk saat ini Taeyong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari iris gelap Jaehyun. Apakah ini efek dari wine? Tapi tidak mungkin! Ia hanya meminumnya sedikit sedangkan adik kelasnya itu langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Jaehyun? Terimakasih." Ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat sosok dihadapannya juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya, memperlihatkan dimplenya yang membuatnya terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang jika hyung menyukainya. Aku akan mengajak hyung kesini lagi lain kali."

Hening sesaat, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya Taeyong sedang perang dengan batinnya. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia ragu apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak? Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk bertanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Mmm Jaehyun?" yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sambil masih terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Taeyong yang merasa ditatap seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya. " sebenarnya kenapa kau senang sekali melanggar peraturan? Kau tau, maksudku kau akan mendapat hukuman dan itu membuang waktu berhargamu."

"Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa hyung akan marah padaku?"

Taeyong bingung. Kenapa dirinya harus marah dengan alasan Jaehyun? Tapi dengan tidak peduli akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Berjanjilah dulu, hyung."

"Baiklah aku berjanji."

Jaehyun menarik napasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kemudian dengan berani ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang berada diatas meja dengan erat sambil menatapnya dalam, "Karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian darimu, hyung."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya bingung, perhatian apa maksudnya? Namun suara Jaehyun selanjutnya membuatnya tercengang, "maksudku, aku menyukaimu hyung. Dan aku tidak tau harus mendekatimu dengan cara seperti apa. Maka dari itu aku sengaja melanggar peraturan agar kau selalu mengingat nama dan wajahku. Maaf jika kelakuanku selama ini mengganggumu hyung. Kau boleh marah atau memaki ku jika hyung mau."

"Kau... menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak melihatmu berdiri di podium saat kau pidato memberikan selamat datang kepada para murid baru. Disitulah aku langsung menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintaimu dan menginginkan hyung menjadi milikku."

Pikiran Taeyong mendadak kosong. Tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa, ini terlalu mendadak dan dirinya merasa belum siap. Dan sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Taeyong menarik kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Jaehyun. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya, "maaf Jaehyun, aku rasa aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan ku harap kau mengerti." Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu dan tepat satu minggu dimana seharusnya Jaehyun dan Taeyong akan bertanding basket. Tapi semuanya batal karena Jaehyun sendiri yang membatalkannya. Ia menghubungi Taeyong melalui pesan di kakaotalknya dan mengatakan jika perjanjian itu dibatalkan saja.

Setelah kejadian pernyataan cinta di restauran itu, Jaehyun benar-benar tidak mengganggu Taeyong lagi. Anak itu tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah, tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan Taeyong sama sekali. Pernah suatu hari mereka hampir berpapasan, tapi Jaehyun dengan cepat langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat agar tidak terlihat oleh Taeyong walaupun percuma saja karena Taeyong sudah melihatnya dari awal. Dan itu sedikit mengganggu Taeyong. Jaehyun jadi menjauhinya. Tapikan ini keinginan Taeyong sendiri.

Taeyong bingung, resah, galau! Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kejadian hari itu ia merasa Jaehyun menjauhinya. Memang sih Taeyong sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin diganggu tapi tidak tau kenapa rasanya aneh! Taeyong menjadi kesepian karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hari-harinya. Tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya, tidak ada lagi celotehan berisik Jaehyun. Bahkan hari ini yang harusnya mereka bertanding basket pun Jaehyun membatalkannya. Apa Taeyong sudah keterlaluan?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan sahabatnya, dan jawaban dari sahabatnya membuat kepala Taeyong semakin pening! "kau menyukainya Taeyong. kau juga menyukai Jaehyun."

Masa sih? Taeyong tidak percaya. Masa dengan begitu singkatnya ia bisa menyukai anak berandal macam Jaehyun? Tapi Jaehyun saja menyukai dirinya pada saat pertama kali melihatnya, berarti itu bukanlah suatu ketidakmungkinan kan?

"Sudahlah Taeyong, akui saja apa salahnya? Toh jika ku lihat Jaehyun tidak buruk kok." Tuhkan Doyoung, sahabatnya malah mengompori dirinya! Taeyong kan jadi makin galau kalau seperti ini. Saat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba suara teriakkan Johnny mengagetkannya.

"Taeyong! Barusan Jaehyun jatuh dari tangga! Dan saat ini ia sedang dibawa ke UKS!"

"HAH?!" Taeyong ikut berteriak, ia panik. Dengan segera ia berlari dari ruang osis menuju UKS, matanya berkaca-kaca, dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga Jaehyun baik-baik saja walaupun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Sesampainya di UKS ia melihat keadaan UKS yang sepi, hanya ada satu perawat dan itupun langsung pergi saat melihat Taeyong datang. Ia segera menghampiri tempat Jaehyun berbaring. Terdapat perban dikepala adik kelasnya itu dan wajah yang sedikit lebam. Apa Jaehyun habis bertengkar?

Diusapnya pipi itu perlahan, membuat sang empunya yang tengah memejamkan matanya perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, mata Taeyong masih berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"senior Taeyong." panggil Jaehyun dengan suara serak, lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat orang yang disukainya saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"Bodoh." Taeyong menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jaehyun bodoh.. hiks." Air mata itupun akhirnya tumpah. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata bodoh. Membuat Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya dari atas ranjang.

"Senior, jangan—"

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jaehyun terlonjak. Ia begitu kaget mendengar bentakkan Taeyong. "apa yang kau lakukan terhadap diriku, hah?!"

"Senior—"

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir! Berhenti membuatku bingung, berhenti memainkan perasaanku!"

"Apa? Aku tidak memainkan perasaanmu, senior."

"Kau iya! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku harusnya kau tidak menyerah! Harusnya kau tidak menjauhiku! Tidak menghindariku! Harusnya—" ucapan Taeyong berhenti saat merasakan jari telunjuk Jaehyun berada dibibirnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut.

Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong dan mengusap air mata itu dengan perlahan tanpa melunturkan senyumannya "Senior. Perlu kau ketahui jika aku tidak menyerah, aku tidak menjauhimu sama sekali apalagi mengindarimu. Aku hanya memberimu waktu. Kau memintaku untuk memberimu waktu bukan? Aku hanya tidak mau dengan kehadiranku membuat senior Taeyong merasa terganggu, maafkan aku. maafkan kebodohanku."

Taeyong terpaku, ternyata bukan Jaehyun yang bodoh. Ia lah yang bodoh disini. Ia yang telah menyuruh Jaehyun untuk menjauh secara tidak langsung tapi ia pula yang mengharapkan kehadiran lelaki itu. ia lah yang memainkan perasaan Jaehyun. Taeyong malu, ia merasa tidak punya muka dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Doyoung benar." Taeyong menggumam, membuat Jaehyun bingung apa maksud dari kata-katanya. "Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong.

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk Jaehyun agar bisa mencerna ucapan seniornya dengan baik. Setelah tersadar, dengan cepat ia segera mencium bibir cherry itu dengan lembut tanpa melumatnya. Hanya ciuman untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintanya, ia amat sangat bahagia karena akhirnya keinginanya terwujud. Akhirnya ia bisa bahagia dengan orang yang tepat.

Taeyong terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jaehyun, namun ia segera memejamkan matanya saat merasakan betapa lembutnya rasa bibir itu. ia tersenyum tipis. Dan ia semakin yakin jika Jaehyun adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat." Ucap Jaehyun setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya ia langsung menyambar bibir manis itu, dengan sedikit melumatnya tentu saja. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil tanpa adanya napsu didalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, mengabaikan suara berisik dibelakang mereka. Mengabaikan dimana mereka saat ini. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Jaehyun bersyukur bisa dipertemukan oleh malaikatnya, dan Taeyong berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena bisa dicintai oleh seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari tangga? Dan kenapa wajahmu babak belur?"

Dengan cengiran konyolnya Jaehyun menjawab, "aku menonjok seorang kakak kelas, dan tentu saja dia membalasku. Lalu saat aku berlari menuruni tangga aku tersandung tali sepatuku sendiri. Hehehe."

"DASAR JUNG JAEHYUN BODOH!"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, sayang."

.

.

.

END

Lhah apa2an ini? Wkwk tiba2 kepengen nulis ff oneshot dan jadilah ff abstrak ini. Jangan lempari saya tolong, apalagi ending scene nya amat sangat tidak nyambung. Huhuhu gapapa lah ya yg penting kapal jaeyong terus berjaya!

Dimohon meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca ff abal ini. Sekian dan terimakasih. Salam jaeyong hard shipper~~


End file.
